A Family Expands
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Ludovika is expecting a baby, Sissi is excited to become a big sister for the first time, what will happen next? Read to find out more, please read & review!
1. To Plan A Shower Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Sissi, Princess Sissi is a copyright of Bruno Bianchi.**

** To Plan A Shower Part 1**

** One summer day in Possenhofen, 7-year-old Elizabeth who everyone knew as Sissi saw her father riding up to their house with the stuff that they needed for their already growing family.**

** "Papa," Sissi exclaimed. "you're home!"**

** Duke Maximillion got off his horse.**

** "Oh, Sissi," Max said. "I'm back from the store with supplies for your mother."**

** "Oh Papa," Sissi exclaimed. "I can't wait to become a big sister!"**

** Sissi & Max then went inside the house to find Greta making breakfast for the family of three.**


	2. To Plan A Shower Part 2

** To Plan A Shower Part 2**

** "So, Greta?" Max asked.**

** "Yes, Max," Greta answered, setting the table for breakfast that morning. "what is it?"**

** Max just sighed, "How many people are attending Ludovika's baby shower anyway?" he asked Greta.**

** Sissi heard footsteps coming down the stairs.**

** "Mama's awake, Papa!" Sissi exclaimed.**

** Ludovika came down to the kitchen.**

** "Oh wow! What a lovely surprise!" Ludovika exclaimed.**

** Ludovika began swaying until Max caught her in his arms.**

** "Are you all right, Ludovika Dearest?" Max asked.**

** Ludovika sat down in her chair at the foot of the table.**

** "I am fine, Max," Ludovika said gently. "just fine."**

** Sissi sat at the table nearest her father who sat at the head of the table.**

** "Mama?" Sissi asked curiously.**

** Ludovika turned to Sissi.**


	3. To Plan A Shower Part 3

** To Plan A Shower Part 3**

** "Yes, Sissi," Ludovika answered. "what is it?"**

** Sissi took a big sip from her glass of milk before she spoke.**

** "When will my baby brother or sister be born?" Sissi asked Ludovika curiously.**

** Ludovika took a big bite of her toast & jam before she spoke.**

** "In a few months from now, Sissi Darling." Ludovika answered.**

** "When will the baby shower be?" Sissi asked Ludovika.**

** Ludovika looked at Max with uncertainty in her eyes.**

** "Uh... Max?" Ludovika asked.**

** Max looked at Ludovika.**

** "In one week from tomorrow." Max answered Sissi.**


	4. The Baby Shower

** The Baby Shower**

** "In one week from tomorrow?" Sissi asked Max.**

** "But, Max," Ludovika asked worriedly. "why so soon?"**

** "Because I've already invited everyone in the village already." Max answered Ludovika kindly.**

** Now Ludovika understood.**

** "Now I see." Ludovika said to Max.**

** A week later, it was the day of Duchess Ludovika's baby shower.**

** Everyone had such a wonderful time at Ludovika's baby shower, until an uninvited guest showed his ugly face.**


	5. Count Arkus

** Count Arkus**

** Everyone in the duke's house gasped in fright.**

** "Greetings, my lovely Ludovika." the man said.**

** "Who... who are you?" Max asked the man.**

** The man removed his mask, "Don't tell me that you have forgotten me, my dear friend Max." the man said.**

** Max saw the man's face.**

** "Count Arkus!" Max exclaimed.**

** Sissi shot her father a curious look, "Papa?" she asked.**

** "Yes," the duke answered Sissi. "what is it?"**

** "Who is Count Arkus anyway?" Sissi asked Max.**

** "Count Arkus is my most bitter enemy, Sissi." Max explained.**

** "I see." Sissi said.**

** Ludovika struggled to walk over to Count Arkus.**

** "You had better leave our property, Arkus!" Ludovika shouted angrily.**

** "One day, Duke Max," Arkus shouted. "I will get Ludovika back!"**

** Count Arkus then left Possi still in an extremely angry huff.**


	6. The Baby Arrives Part 1

** The Baby Arrives Part 1**

** Now, Sissi was even **_**more**_** curious than ever.**

** "Papa?" Sissi asked.**

** "Tell me, Sissi," Max said gently. "what is on your mind?"**

** "Aside from my new brother or sister," Sissi answered her father seriously. "I'm just wondering... did Count Arkus mean what he said about Mama?"**

** Max looked at his daughter's serious expression.**

** "Yes, Sissi," Max said, sighing seriously. "it **_**is**_** true."**

** Sissi was confused, "But, Papa, how can that be?" she asked.**


	7. The Baby Arrives Part 2

** The Baby Arrives Part 2**

** The duke put his left hand on his daughter's right shoulder and sighed.**

** "Well you see, Sissi," Max said. "it was thirteen years ago, Arkus had been seeing your mother for a while, but soon, she broke up with him and fell love with me, it was only after you were born... that Arkus had come to Possi to get your mother back."**

** "Wow," Sissi exclaimed. "that nasty man really **_**needs**_** to move on with his life!"**

** "Isn't that the truth." Max said to Sissi.**

** Max, Greta, and Sissi heard Ludovika screaming out in pain.**

** "Oh my goodness," Ludovika exclaimed. "I wasn **_**not**_** expecting you **_**this**_** soon!"**


	8. The Baby Arrives Part 3

** The Baby Arrives Part 3**

** Sissi, Greta, and Max raced into the living room from the kitchen.**

** "Mistress Ludovika! Are you all right?" Greta asked worriedly.**

** "Go get the doctor, Max," Ludovika yelled out in pain & agony. "the baby is on its way!"**

** "The baby is on its way! Oh dear!" Sissi shouted.**

** "Don't worry, Ludovika," Max said urgently. "I'll go get the doctor!"**

** The duke then went out to get the village doctor.**

** While her father was getting the doctor, Sissi ran to her bedroom.**

** A few hours later, handsome baby twin boys were born, and Sissi decided to name them Kyle & Konrad.**


	9. Twin Troubles

** Twin Troubles**

** Four years later, Sissi was getting Miss Lucy ready for a tea party when Konrad came into her bedroom with his knee all scraped up.**

** "Sissi," Konrad sobbed bitterly. "Sissi!"**

** Sissi turned around to face Konrad.**

** "What's wrong, Konrad?" Sissi asked.**

** Konrad sobbed harder.**

** "Konrad scraped his knee, Sissi." Kyle explained.**

** Sissi looked at Konrad's scraped knee.**

** "We had better see Mama, she will know what to do." Sissi said to Konrad.**

** It wasn't very easy for Ludovika to move around because she was expecting her fourth child.**

** Ludovika finished bandaging Konrad's knee.**

** "Thanks, Mama." Konrad said gratefully.**

** Konrad raced off to play with Kyle as Sissi went back to planning her tea party.**


	10. Arrival Of Tina

** Arrival Of Tina**

** A few months later, another baby girl was born, since Kyle was older than Konrad, he got to name their new sister.**

** "Her name will be Tina." Kyle said.**

** "Oh," Konrad complained. "I wanted to name our new sister!"**

** Ludovika gently placed her hand upon Konrad's shoulder.**

** "Do not worry, Konrad, you will get your turn the next time around." Ludovika said kindly.**

** "Do you really think so?" Konrad asked Ludovika curiously.**

** "I know so, Konrad." Ludovika said.**

** In his castle that night, Arkus was plotting how to get Ludovika back.**


	11. Count Arkus' Plot

** Count Arkus' Plot**

** "I'm going to get my dearest Ludovika back one way or another!" Arkus shouted.**

** Snidely appeared at the count's side, "Just how will you get the duchess back when her heart already belongs to the duke anyway?" he asked Count Arkus curiously.**

** Count Arkus glared at Snidely.**

** "I'll just have to purchase Possi from Duke Max." Arkus told Snidely, laughing evilly.**

** Five years later, 16-year-old Sissi was riding her father's horse with Tina & Ludovika watching her, Ludovika was pregnant with her fifth and final child.**

** Count Arkus arrived on the duke & duchess's property.**

** "Hello," Arkus said. "my dearest Ludovika."**

** Ludovika was helped to stand by Max.**

** "Arkus," Ludovika asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "I am simply here to get your love back," Arkus told Ludovika. "by claiming your estate for my own!"**


	12. The Birth Of Beppa

** The Birth Of Beppa**

** "NO ARKUS," Ludovika yelled furiously. "WHAT YOU AND I HAD BETWEEN US IS OVER!"**

** The count grabbed onto the hands of the duchess, "Now surely, you don't mean that, Ludovika." he said.**

** Ludovika then broke free from Arkus' grip.**

** "I DO MEAN WHAT I SAID, ARKUS," Ludovika yelled furiously. "NOW GET OFF OF OUR PROPERTY!"**

** Count Arkus then mounted his horse.**

** "You and your family will soon pay for this, Duke Max!" Arkus yelled angrily.**

** The count then raced back to his own castle.**

** A few months later, another baby girl was born and Konrad decided to call their new sister Beppa.**


End file.
